


Queen's daughter

by crimson_queen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, idfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: Sorry this chapter was so short





	1. Creation

Regina Pov

I sighed, usually Mr. Gold wasn't as straight forward as he was today. I needed a child that wouldn't run away from me. And to be absolutely sure that wouldn't happen, I'd need magic. I didn't have much left, but I should have enough to make this girl, for that was what I wanted, perfect. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short


	2. Original female character description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this should have happened before the other chapter but here it is. Sorry.

Original female character

 

 

 

(looks like that ^ at the beginning of the story)

(and grows into this later ^)

Name: Scarlett Destinee Mills 

gender: F, obviously

age: at beginning, 19

Scarlett is the daughter of Mills, not physically really. But created by magic. Being created by magic, she is born with powers, that she is ashamed off. Until she is told to see mr gold to pick something up for her busy mom. 


	3. The shut in comes out.

I sighed once again, lounging on my window sill. I looked out at the small town that I lived in. I sighed and closed the window again and pulled back the drapes. I stood in front of my full body mirror on the back of my door and unfurled my large, but still growing wings. I frowned as I turned to get a better look at them, just as mom opened the door. I quickly sucked them back in. "Sweety, don't hide them, they are a gift." She cooed.

"You can return a gift." I sighed, smiling at her small attempt at comfort. Mom was what I liked to call a workaholic, among other things. She smiled and gently placed her hands on either side of my arms. "You are special, dear." She said. I sighed again. " 'Special' is what they call the mental patients at the asylum." I said. Mom pinched the bridge of her noes and sighed as well. I have to go to work now, dear, and I don't have time to pick up my package from Mr. Gold. Could you get it for me?"

"Fine." I said, getting my coat on and heading out the door as mom got in her car and drove to work. We didn't live too far from the strange, pawn shop where Mr. Gold worked. Mother had many a meeting with him about different things, but he never came to our home. I never knew what he looked like, or who he really was.


	4. Mr gold and the package

I sighed as I walked across the street and down a block to the small pawn shop run by this mysterious man. I slowly opened the room, as the door opened, it rang a small bell at the top of the doorway.

"Mrs Mills-" Said a rough, scratchy voice. "Oh, I-I thought you were the mayor. What can I do for you, dearie?" A man said walking in from a back room. "I am close enough to her, I am her daughter." I said. "I am here to collect a package for her." I said, seriously. I could tell this man was not taking me seriously, like everyone else. I was young looking, and pretty. I wasn't blind. No one took attractive people seriously.

"So the mayor finally found a man. Who is it? Who is your father?" the man asked. I gritted my teeth. I turned around and pulled the blinds shut. As well as the the closed sign. "No, my mother didn't finally find a man. I was a magical creation. Not biologically related to anyone." I said, my voice shaking.

"What makes you say that, everyone has a biological father." the man said, trying me. "Everyone physically born is born with a belly button, am I correct?" I asked. "I believe so." The man said, nodding. I raised my shirt to reveal no belly button where it was supposed to be.

"Well, then...you could be an exception." He said. I was positively fuming right now. I fanned out my wings. "If this is not enough proof, then you're thick." I growled. He stopped randomly asking questions and just stared. "Wow..."

"Now where is that package, I want to get it before mom comes back." 


End file.
